Ezria Fanfic: The Art of Deception
by StandByEzria
Summary: Aria and Ezra are expecting their first baby, and couldn't be more overjoyed to be parents. With it being the third anniversary of Toby Cavanaugh's death and the vanishing of A, things start to get a little freaky around Rosewood again.
1. Chapter 1

Ezria fanfic.

I'm just going to apologize in advance for any spelling errors or bad SL. I may jump from first person to third person a lot, so I'm sorry for the too. This fanfic is merely here for the purpose of me letting my creative mind flow and to keep Trixie busy because I know how much she loves Ezria, almost as much as me ;) Their is a Spoby SL but Ezria is the main deal, so yeah. I do not own Pretty Little Liars or have anything to do with the show. I would appreciate that my SL are not used for any RP groups, all ideas belong to myself and if you wish to use them, please inform me first. Now enough with the heavy and lets get starting writing this thing, I hope whoever reads this enjoys it greatly and I'd /LOVE/ to hear your reviews... xoxo

"The Art of deception"

"Ezra, come on" Aria mumbled, her lips pressed roughly against his as she made an attempt to remove his shirt, while he on the other hand was trying to stop her. "Aria..." Ezra's voice was muffled, trying to bring himself away from all the thoughts that were clouding his head, but there was so many. He wanted her, in more ways the one but knew their circumstances weren't great and he didn't want to take the chance of losing her over something as stupid as not being able to control himself. "We've got to stop, we can't do this" was all he could manage to say, speaking breathlessly as he does. Aria sighed as she pulled herself away from him, moving back to grab the shirt that had be removed in the moments previous. Both of them stayed silent as they stared at each other, the awkward atmosphere growing between the two. "I should leave" Aria spoke, her voice barely a whisper as she started to redo up her shirt, the hopeless feeling starting to spread around her body. Was he ever going to want her that way? Were they ever going to get pass the subject of her age? Aria shook her head, standing up from the bed as she glanced down at him. " No, you promised you'd stay Aria. I'm not letting you leave this apartment" Ezra nodded sternly, indicating that what he said was what had to be done and there was no other way around it. "Fine" Aria groaned, dragging herself over to his couch...

The sun blasted through the curtain causing Aria to twist him her sleep, startling Ezra to the point where it woke him up. As Ezra's eyes opened he took in the sight of the girl that lay before him, she was beautiful, it almost felt like a dream. Her angel like features made him reach out to caress her cheek, a small smile playing on the ends of his lips at the heat that radiated from her skin. In this moment Ezra thought he was truly blessed, never in his life thinking he deserved something this perfect but yet there she lay, cozy and cuddled up in his bed. Ezra leaned down to kiss her shoulder, moving his lips slowly up to her ear as he whispers "Wake up, beautiful. It's time I made you breakfast". He couldn't help but chuckle as she tried to flick his hand away and buried her face underneath the pillow as she grumbled a "Go away". "I don't think so, wakey wakey" Ezra knew her weakness, moving his hands to both her sides he began to tickle her recklessly. " Ezra... Stop with the tickling" She shouted, squirming around like a fish took from water on his bed. "Never" Ezra growled, pushing the pillow way from her so he could look at her. Both Aria's cheek were bright crimson, her consent giggling being the fuel power in causing Ezra to keep up with the game. "You're so beautiful" He spoke as leaned down so he could press his lips against her, groaning as she moved to brush herself against his boxers, hitting a sensitive spot. " Aria, what are you..." She placed her finger to his lips, slowly trailing her hand around his neck so she could get a proper grip on him. He watched her intently, the twitching beneath his boxers couldn't be ignored any longer."Please Ezra" she moaned, her hand slowly dragging across his back and that's all it took, he just couldn't resit her any longer. "I want you" He groaned, moving to crash his lips against hers...

A smug smile crept onto Ezra's face as he thought about the first time he had sex with Aria, it was definitely an experience he wouldn't forgot. The way she felt, the way her skin smelt from her perfume when he'd move his lips to her neck, it was all stored inside his memory. "What are you thinking about?" Aria asked, moving her gaze up to Ezra as the both laid idly in his bed. "Just about the first time we had sex" he said smugly, kissing her forehead as his he played absentmindedly with the ends of her hair. "A lot had happened since then" She paused momentarily, her tone teasing as she continued "It's been five years and we're still doing it, I must be good" They both laughed, Ezra shaking his head as he moved both hands to caress Aria's small bump. "Our little man is making you crave sex, I can hardly refuse" he joked, knowing it would get to her. She pouted, a look she'd pull that Ezra could never argue with "You know I'm kidding, Aria" His lips moved to trail along her neck, a small almost inaudible moan escaping from her lips as he did, he knew how to get his way too. "We have sex because you're my fiancee, who I love, cherish and adore more then anyone else in this world. You're sexy and pretty much irresistible" He smirked as he continued to whisper against her neck, Aria taking in each and every word. "I can't control myself when I'm around you". He placed one last kiss to her neck, gently moving from beneath her so he could slid off the bed. He paused for a moment, glancing over his shoulder to look at her as he spoke. "Are you going to ring Spencer and.." He got cut off, Aria speaking so quickly that he had to ask her to repeat herself. "Sweetheart, breath and speak again" Aria just rolled her eyes, stretching out in the bed as she kept the duvet wrapped around her body. "We're going to the graveyard today, I'll speak to her then Ezra"

After spending the majority of that morning in the bed with Ezra Aria decided she need to get up and get dressed, knowing the rest of the day was going to be tough.

"If you need me Aria, just call me and I'll be there" Ezra spoke softly as they moved to the door of their two bedroom house, his hands placed on either side of her small bump. "You're sure you don't want me to drop you there?" He spoke again, his protective side showing now more then ever. "Ezra, I'll be fine. Hanna is picking me up and Emily is dropping me back, I'll be safe" He nodded, still reluctant to let her go. After a moment or two of them both staying silent her took his arms away from her, kissing the top of her head as she reached to unlock the door. "I'll call you later" she turned back to glance at him, her lips pressing against his before he had a chance to reply. "Love you" She spoke, waving him off as she made her way down the driveway. He watched her intently until she reached Hanna's car, already missing her being in his arms. "Make sure you look after her, Hanna" Ezra's voice was stern but there was also a worried edge to his tone, Hanna sensing it didn't make her usual smart and witty comments. "We'll all look after her, Ezra" She gave him a reassuring smile, closing the car door behind Aria before making her way round to the divers side. The car started, Ezra giving them a small wave before retiring into the house, the car pulling off down the street as both girls remained silent. Aria's hand absentmindedly moved over her stomach, Hanna smiling as she notices it from the corner of her eye. "So, Mr. Fitz's baby is in there" She grinned, knowing how much Aria hated it when Hanna still referred to him as . "Must be strange" She took a side glance at Aria quickly he attention returning back to the road as quickly as it left. With a deep breath Aria nodded, her eyes moving down to her bump as she spoke. "Yes, Ezra's baby is in there and it's super strange. I'm craving strange things, my mood changes constantly and I seem to cry a lot more then I used too" A beaming smile spread across Aria's face, turning to look at Hanna as she spoke again. "I'm going to be a parent, Hanna. I really can't believe it" "And I'm going to be the best aunt there ever was and spoil him/her, even if you and Ezra don't agree" both girls began to laugh but their moods and faces instantly dropped as they seen Spencer's car, parked by itself outside the graveyard. "I can't believe it's been three years" Hanna spoke softly, pulling up to park her car beside Spencer's. "It only seems like yesterday" She continued, both girls stepping out of the car together. Hanna was right, it only seemed like yesterday for all the girls, they never would had excepted that the death of one person could have effected them so much. Aria rested her head on Hanna's shoulder, mumbling quietly as they walked toward the grave "I still think it's my fault, if I had of just listened" the overwhelming guilt still caused Aria pain, she knew she could have stopped this from happening but none of the girls blamed her. "Aria, stop. Now is not the time to bring this up" Hanna spoke with authority, rubbing the side of Aria's arm as they both laid their eyes on Emily and Spencer. Emily was the first to turn, giving both Hanna and Aria a small smile. "Hey" "Hey" both Hanna and Aria said in unison. The three girls turned back to look at Spencer, she looked frail, fragile and if she could have broken at any given moment. "Spencer?" Aria spoke, stepping away from Hanna to wrap her arms around Spencer's slender body. "Hmmm?" was all Spencer said, her eyes and mind staying fixed on the name that was on the headstone... ||Toby Cavanaugh||


	2. Chapter 2

Ezria fanfic.

I do not own anything, apart from the SL which I'd appreciate not being used for any RP purposes. This chapter is mostly to do with Spoby but my fanfic is manily Ezria, I just needed to input this for purposes you'll find out further into the story. I do hope you enjoy and any spelling errors, I do apologize in advance.

"The Art of deception"

Chapter Two:

"Toby Cavanaugh, come back here and kiss me" Spencer spoke sternly, her arms folded across her chest as she watched the man she loved walk away from her. After waiting for a moment Toby paused in one spot, slowly turning to face her. "God she was beautiful" Toby thought, quickly running back to place a long, lingering kiss to her lips, a small breathless whisper emitting from his lips as they broke apart. "I love you Spencer Hastings, never forget that" Spencer wasn't the type of person who'd blush a lot but every time Toby would speak, kiss or look at her it would cause butterflies to flutter around in her stomach. "I love you too. Please don't take too long, we've got Emily's party to go to" Spencer said as she recovered from the kiss, reluctantly stepping away from Toby. "Don't worry Spencer, I'll be back on time" With one last peck to Spencer's lips Toby was off, waving goodbye as he opened the door of his truck. As Spencer shut the door Toby pulled his phone from his pocket, rereading over the text he got earlier from the usual blocked number.|| Lead Aria astray and get the answers you want. See you tonight, Kisses -A || With a sigh Toby threw the phone onto the passengers seat, starting the truck as he he though to himself. He didn't want to hurt Aria and knew sacrificing her as bate to A was wrong but A had the answers he needed. A would finally tell him once and for all if his mother was murdered, if he delivered Aria. Toby was still undecided, but knew he had to make the decision soon or it would be too late. Taking in a deep breath Toby finally pulled himself out of Spencer's driveway, hoping that a day in work would clear his mind for awhile.

Later afternoon and Aria finally pulled herself out of the bathroom, a wide set grin spreading across Ezra's features as he admired her outfit as she approached the bed."You know, I'm finding it really hard not to just rip them clothes off you and force you into staying here with me" Ezra meant every word, lately finding it very hard to keep his hands off of her. They had been together two years and though they had many struggles, heartaches and pain they were finally happy. Aria's parents had finally come to the terms with the fact Aria wasn't going to leave Ezra's side, no matter what they threatened to do and Ezra couldn't have been more happier. He could finally go on walks with her in Rosewood without having to worry, he could finally show the world that she was snapped out of his thoughts as Aria spoke, his eyes moving to scan her body once more before his eyes locked on hers. "I'm only going to be gone awhile, then we can have as much fun as you'd like once I get back" She smirked, leaning down to plant a soft kiss to his lips. Within a second of her lips touching his he cupped her face, not letting her break apart from him as he whispers "Promise?""Promise" Aria responded, smiling as he finally let her go. "You could always come you know?" Aria said hopefully, wanting to show him off in front of all her friends. "As much as I'd love to spend /all/ my time with you, I need to grade these papers" Ezra tilted his chin in the direction of the stack of papers on his desk, Aria sighing heavily as she walked towards the door. "Love you" She smiled, opening the door so she could make her way out. "Love you too" Ezra replied, Aria already after closing the door behind her. A small groan escaped from Ezra's lips as his eyes looked over to the stack of papers, shaking his head at the thought of going through each and everyone "Better start now" he quickly mumbled to himself, sliding off the bed to make his was over to the desk he knew he was going to be spending hours at.

"So Fitz isn't coming" Hanna asked, Aria scanning over her reflection in the mirror. "No, Hanna. Ezra has got papers to grade, though he wishes he could be here" She smiled, turning to face Hanna as Spencer walked in. "Are you both ready, you've been here forever" Spencer spoke, her deadly glare making both girls exit the bathroom the moment she started to speak. "Sorry, Spencer" both Hanna and Aria spoke, the three girls now laughing as the head down the stairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Spencer's phone buzzed, alerting her of an incoming message. She reached for the phone in here back pocket, smiling as she seen the ID. "It's Toby" Hanna spoke, rolling her eyes at the foolish grin that had spread across Spencer's face, a clear give away to who she was texting. "He'll meet us there" Spencer smiled, passing a glance from Hanna to Aria. "Let's go then" Aria spoke, heading out Spencer's front door to make her way towards the car, silently thinking that the sooner they all got there, the sooner she could leave to get back to Ezra. "Don't want to be late" She pulled open her car door, sliding into the divers seat as she waited for both girls to join her so the could make their way to the party.

"Aria, I need to speak with you" Toby shouted over the music, his mind made up about what he needed to do. Without any hesitation Aria nodded, following Toby outside so the could speak in a quieter location. The celebration party for Emily's swim team had been going on for about two hours, so Toby and Aria's disappearance from the crowd would go unnoticed due to the fact most of the people attending the party were drunk. "Mind walking with me?" Toby spoke quietly as he pointed in the direction of the pathway alongside the lake "Not at all" Aria replied already starting to walk, nudging Toby after a moment of them both walking in silence. "What did you want to talk to me about, Toby?" Toby turn to glance at her, a small frown masking his face as he thought about what he was doing. Though him and Aria haven't always seen eye to eye they had got close, he really didn't want to hurt her. "What's the matter, Toby?" Aria started to worry, he hadn't spoken in the last five minutes and his eyes were filled with panic. "I'm sorry, Aria" with that he turned to run off, his figure slowly fading into the darkness. "Toby!" Aria yelled, her eyes scanning around her, finally taking in the fact she was alone. "Toby, please come back. This isn't funny". She was hoping he was teasing, playing some sort of a game where he'd sneak up behind her, just to see how she'd react. Aria turned sharply, hearing a noise come from behind her. "Toby?" She asked warily, turning to run as a masked figure ran head first toward her, knocking her into the lake.

Toby heard the splash, almost instantly thinking the worse "Aria!" he yelled turning back to run in the direction he came from. He didn't think A would go this far, didn't think that Aria would be in that much danger if he just left her alone. On arrival he saw Aria's motionless, petite body floating on the surface of the water, jumping into the freezing water to pull her out. "God, Aria. Please snap out of it" Toby yelled, hitting Aria's face as he spoke. Aria had gone into shock, the cold water and the attack being the cause. Her lips were blue, and body was ice cold, Toby knew he had to get her out of the water as soon as possible. As soon as he managed to pull here from the water he lay his head on her chest, checking to see of she was still breathing. "Aria, I'm sorry. I didn't mean of this too happen" He kept repeating over and over again even though he didn't think Aria could hear him, rubbing his hands up the side of her body as he tried to get some heat back into skin. "You should have just left her to drowned, Toby. I don't think she'll be happy, but I guess killing you will be a good enough gift" The masked figure approached from the shadows, Toby's eyes drifting up away from Aria as he stood. "You're not hurting her, or any one of the girls anymore" Toby spoke in am almost growl, standing protectively over Aria as he watched the figure. Toby didn't care that he was the one that cause Aria to be in this state, didn't care that he had worked for the A team and caused each girl so much pain. He was taking a stand for the person he loved, for the friends he had made and for what he thought was right. Toby launched for the figure but was startled by the thunderous, loud bang. A strange burst of pain starting to spread around his body like quickfire, stumbling back to fall into the lake as he closed his eyes, knowing exactly what had just happened. The say just before you die your life flashes past you. For Toby, all the memories that were running through his head in that moment where of Spencer, because it was only when she came into his life, that his life truly began...

All girls stood staring at the headstone, thinking back to the events that happened on this day, three years ago. All girls moving their eyes to Spencer, her eyes red and puffy as tears continually ran down her cheeks. "Spencer, you know Toby wouldn't want to see you so upset" Emily spoke calmly, her eyes moving to Aria who still had her arms wrapped around a fragile and broken Spencer, signalling for to help with comforting but Aria just couldn't bring herself to do it, her mind still recalling everything that had happened. She couldn't remember much, just broken memories. She remembered being pushed, Toby jumping into save her and them the loud gunshot that had caused Toby's death, but she couldn't remember the details, like what happened to Toby after the shot had happened, still to this day not knowing where his body went. "Aria" Spencer spoke, breaking Aria from her thoughts. "Would you like to say something" Aria's eyes moved to Spencer, giving her a weak smile as she nodded. "Sure" She glanced to the grave, smiling as she began to speak. " I can't believe it's been three years, T. We all really miss having you around, Spencer especially" Aria paused, tightening her grip on Spencer's arms. "We're looking after her, just as you would have wanted us too" Taking in a deep breath tears began to form in her eyes, Spencer moving to lean her head onto of Aria's as she continued to speak." I wanted to say thank you, for saving me. God knows what would have happened if you hadn't of pulled me out of the water, I certainly wouldn't be having this baby" Aria's hands moved to clutch her small bump, glancing from each girl as she spoke with a small smile. "And that's why Ezra and myself have to decided to call our son, Toby. In honor of you" All girls simultaneously turned to look at Aria, a look of shock covering all their faces. "We found out two days ago that we were having a boy, Ezra and I both agreed that we'd like to name him Toby" Her eyes moved to Spencer, who at this point was sobbing. "If that's okay with you, Spence?" Spencer moved to wrap her arms around her pregnant best friend, speaking through the tears. "Oh Aria, of course it's okay" Hanna and Emily both joined in on the hug, all of them crying at this point and though losing Toby was the most traumatic thing Spencer had to go through she couldn't help but feel happy in this moment, knowing that she was surround by her friends that missed and loved Toby as much as she did.


	3. Chapter 3

The Art of Deception  
Chapter 3.

Two weeks had passed since Toby's anniversary, and the reveal that the baby in Aria's womb was a boy and that both Ezra and Aria agreed they wanted to name him Toby. During theses weeks Aria had been busy with work, Spencer and then making sure there was a cooked meal ready and waiting for Ezra when he walked in from work. She wasn't really sure where she got the fuel power for all of this, the pregnancy had literally taken it's toll on her, but none the less she got everything done.

It was a late Thursday evening and Ezra still wasn't home for work, this fact causing Aria to panic a little but she knew if there was something wrong Ezra would inform her. She pottered around their house, cleaning through the small cramps she was getting in her stomach as she went along just to take her mind off everything as she waited for Ezra to return. Usually on a Thursday Ezra would get off twenty minutes early, leading both him and Aria to spend the rest of that evening cuddling on the sofa to a movie of Aria's choice, but there still had been no word from him and it was getting to the point were he was nearly two hours late. With that a familiar rattling of keys were at the front door, Aria rushing over to greet Ezra as he walked in. " Hello, handsome" She spoke clearly, frowning as she watched Ezra drop his briefcase down and sulk towards the leather sofa. "Ezra..?" She spoke softly, Ezra turning to glare at her as he sunk down into his seat."What Aria?" his voice was harsh, Aria's smile dropping as she stared at the man she adored. She waited for a moment before speaking again, not knowing or understanding why he was in such a foal mood "What's wrong, did something happen in work today?" She raised a brow, taking a breath before continuing "Why did you take so long to come home from work? and why didn't you text me to let me know you were going to be late, I've being worrying about you" She hesitantly took a step closer to him, immediately stepping back as he raised his voice as he stood "I don't appreciate all that questions, Aria. If I'm late, I'm fucking late and I don't have to answer to you" Aria's brows furrowed, speechless at his behavior. After a moment of silence on both sides Ezra spoke again, a little calmer then before "I'm going to have a shower, then I need to grade papers" He gave a nod before trudging towards the stairs and up, silently regretting how he had spoke to her. Aria couldn't think straight for a moment, not really sure of what just happened. Something must have happened and she knew questioning him about it would have just made it worse, so she just left him, decided that now would be a good time to head to sleep, since Ezra was certainly not in the mood for cuddling. After slowly making her way up the stairs Aria tapped lightly on the bathroom door, her voice trembling a little as she spoke " Your dinner is in the microwave, Ezra. I'm going to head to bed" She waited at the door for a moment, no reply slipping for Ezra's lips even though he could hear her through the door. He didn't know what to say, he was trying to find the words to apologize for the way he behaved but nothing would come out "Love you" She mumbled with a sigh, hoping he'd answer back but she still got nothing. "Fine" she shouted, storming off towards their room as she continued to scream "You can sleep on the sofa, I don't want you anywhere near me". As Aria slammed the door behind her, the niggling pains in her stomach were becoming worse but she paid no attention to it, grumbling to herself as she moved to sit on the bed, folding her arms across her chest as she waited for Ezra to come in and grab some fresh clothes.

About fifteen minutes had passed before Ezra finally peeked his head in the door, a small apologetic smile spread across his lips as he speaks in a gentle tone "Aria, may I come in? His eyes moved to lock on her, bent over and clutching onto her stomach and though he couldn't see her face, he knew there was something wrong. "Aria?" he pushed the door open, rushing to her side in a panic. "Aria!" his voice was louder, his eyes widening as he notices the blood that is covering the duvet and now is now dripping for Aria onto the floor. "Go away from me" Aria spoke through the pain, not really sure what was going on herself. All she knew was that she was bleeding and the cramps in her stomach were excruciating, but right now she was being stubborn and wouldn't let Ezra touch her. " I'm taking you to the hospital, Aria" He frantically moved to wrap a housecoat around him, not having enough time to put clothes on, too scared for the well being of his fiancee and his son to consider taking any longer then he has. In one quick motion he had lifted her from the bed, Aria shaking her head as she spoke in a groan " Ezra, I've read about this" She said whilst clutching her stomach. "Put me back down on the bed, ring my doctor and tell her I think I'm having a miscarriage" Aria's voice was shaken, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of what was happening. She had been carrying her son for 5 months, now she was losing him. Ezra expression went blank, guilt instantly rushing through him as he thought about how stressed she was with work, Spencer, the pregnancy and then he came home from work and took his frustration out on her. He pressed continuous kisses to her forehead as he placed her carefully back down on the bed "Aria, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry".

"She hasn't spoken to anyone, she's basically locked herself inside her room and I'm worried about her, Spencer" Ezra spoke frantically as he paced the living room, Spencer's eyes moving back and forth as he watched him move side to side. " She isn't eating, won't let me talk to her and I'm seriously considering at this point breaking the door down" "Don't don't that, Ezra. I'll go up, see will she open the door for me and then we'll go from there, Okay?" Spencer spoke calmly, giving Ezra a warmhearted smile. She knew he must have been feeling horrible, he had just lost his soon but his mind was too occupied with Aria and her health and safety that he couldn't think about anything but her. "Oh, bring her up this" Ezra spoke, running into the kitchen before returning with a jar of nutella and a spoon. "I don't want her to wither away on me" He said sadly, passing the jar over to Spencer. "I'll make sure she knows it was from you" she nods, walking at a quick pace up to the room. "Tell her I love her, and I'm sorry Spencer" Ezra spoke again, not being able to speak or apologize to Aria over the last five days getting to him and he needed to let her know. "I'll tell her you love her, and you know it wasn't you're fault. The doctor explained this to you both" She nodded, holding up a finger so he couldn't protest and further.  
"Aria, open this door. I brought nutella because I know it's your favorite and Ezra told me not to give it to you" She joked, tapping loudly on the door. "Please, you need to eat and you need someone to talk too" Spencer continued, sighing as she leaned against the door "You were there for me when I lost Toby, I'm here for you". With that the door slowly opened the door, Spencer tumbling in with a pout. "You could have warned me you were opening the door" Spencer teased, watching as Aria sulked back towards the bed. It was then that Spencer got to take in how bad her friend looked, so fragile and weak. Spencer didn't like it one bit. "Aria, please eat" She walked over toward Aria, holding the nutella out in the air for Aria to take. "A's back" Aria mumbled, Spencer's eyes widening, not sure if she had heard Aria correctly. "What did you say"? Spencer asked, Aria's empty and tear stained eyes moving up to meet hers. "I said, A's back"...


	4. Chapter 4

The Art of Deception

Chapter 4

I'm feeling a little down lately and haven't had the inspiration to write, I'd really appreciate getting feedback and all your ideas and views on what I write, It'd give me the push I need. This is a short chapter just to give everyone that reads it a new update, so I apologize if it's rubbish. I've got so many ideas in my head and I already know the ending to this story, but if anyone would like me to add a cute moment, or something along those lines I'll write it in. Thank you for reading...

"What do you mean A is back, Aria?" Spencer asked frantically, staring down at her friend is disbelief. A hadn't bothered them since Toby died, and even though the girls had researched and tried to find the person that killed Toby, all information, clues and everything they had disappeared, there was no way in finding out who A was. " I mean A's back and sending us messages again, well more like sending me them" Aria spoke quietly, Spencer giving her a look of confusion. "Here" Aria sighed, pulling out a white sheet of paper from beneath her pillow, handing it over to Spencer as she speaks again. " Kind of harsh, don't you think?". Spencer glanced from Aria to the paper, reading over each word carefully as shock masked her face. ||They say bad things come in three. You lost your soon, I've returned and what has to come shall be even more fun... for me. Kisses- A || She flipped the page over as she finished, sitting down beside Aria as she spoke in a gentle tone, as if she was talking to a child. "Aria, where did you get this?" Aria rolled her eyes, hating when Spencer treated her like an idiot. "When I came home from the hospital, earlier. It was lying on my pillow" Aria frowned lightly, not liking the thought of someone getting into her house, feeling unsafe. "I've got to change the locks" Aria stood from the bed, Spencer moving to latch onto her wrist as she speaks in concern. "Did you say earlier today? When you came home from the hospital?" Spencer raised a brow, Aria nodding not really understanding why Spence was asking her this question. "Hunnie, You haven't left this room in four days. Ezra called me over because he was worried about you" Aria stood still for a moment, trying to remember how four days could have passed without her noticing. "Really?" Aria said, taken back from her loss of time. "Yes" Was all Spencer said, giving Aria's arm a light squeeze in comfort, knowing that she was going through a rough time. "Ezra must hate me..." Aria mumbled after a minute, her eyes slowly moving towards the door. "He lost a son too and I've been crying for days in my room" Aria felt guilty, more then anything in this moment. She wasn't the only one that was hurting and she had left Ezra to face his feelings alone. "Who was cooking him food?" Aria asked Spencer. In that moment all Spencer could do was laugh, of course Aria would question how he was cooking, a tiny bit of hope surging through Spencer's body as a small smile began to play on the ends of Aria's lips.

What had been taking them so long? Spencer had been up there at least two hours and Ezra still hadn't heard a word from them. With that Ezra stood, deciding he was going to go up and see his fiancee, even if she refused. As he turned his eyes slowly met a tiny, fragile and weak looking Aria with Spencer standing beside her. He had never seen her Aria look so bad before, it broke his heart to see her this way. Not that she wasn't beautiful, nothing could take that away from her but you could see she was broken, hurting from what she had lost. They both remained silent, Spencer moving to another room so she could give them both some privacy. Aria was about to talk before Ezra cut in, slowly stepping towards her as he spoke. "Aria I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been so angry at you. Shouldn't have treated you that way... I don't deserve your forgiveness.. I'm a useless..." Before Ezra could even finish his words Aria was rushing into his arms, snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He had missed this, they both had. They missed how each other smelt, and how warm they'd feel when they'd be wrapped up in each others bodies. Ezra pressed continues kisses to her forehead, speaking in between words. "I'm so sorry" Aria frowned, shaking her head as she tilted her head back to look at him as she spoke. "It wasn't your fault, I don't blame you. I'm sorry for locking myself away, in all honesty I didn't even know I had been in there for so long" She sighed softly, Ezra leaning down to press a soft gentle kiss to her lips, something he had been longing for the last for days. "Can we both just forgive each other and help each other through this?" Ezra suggested, mumbling against her lips. "Sounds good to me" Aria spoke with a small smile, moving to wrap her arms around his neck as he speaks again. "I love you Aria Montgomery, please don't ever leave me alone for that long again" He said in a plea, knowing he'd go crazy if he had to endure anymore days without her around, he wasn't even sure how he lasted this long. "I love you too, Ezra Fitz and I promise never to leave you, I'm yours for eternity" A wide set grin spreads across his face, kissing her a little more deeply then before. After a few seconds of them both getting caught up in the kiss Aria pulled away, the question from earlier still bubbling in her mind. " Ezra, how did you make yourself food?" Ezra chuckled and for the first time in almost a week, everything seemed to be okay between them...

Sorry it was so short, will update soon. College has started so I won't be able to post much but there is a lot coming up in the next few chapters. Thanks again for reading, and please feel free to tell me what you thought.


End file.
